Myeloma is a cancer of the plasma cells in bone marrow. These plasma cells are known to produce antibodies or immunoglobulins that are used to fight infection and disease in patients. In patients suffering from myeloma, increased replication of particular types of plasma cells can lead to an increased production of monoclonal protein or M-protein. This excess production of M-protein in turn leads to an increase of two types of unbound or free proteins, known as lambda and kappa free light chains, in the patient's blood stream.
Although there are a variety of symptoms associated with myeloma, excess levels of lambda and kappa free light chains have been found to lead to impairment of kidney function in patient's affected with myeloma. For example, in some affected patients, these free light chains have been found to create large accumulations of precipitated free light chains in the kidney. In other affected patients, these free light chains may also be deposited as amyloid in the kidneys as well as other organs.
Known treatments to manage or control the levels of lambda and kappa free light chains in the blood may include the use of specific drugs or removal of the free light chains by plasma exchange or high permeability hemofiltration, hemodialysis or hemodiafiltration, but these treatments are not always satisfactory and can lead to undesired complications such as adverse side effects; drug resistance; inefficient removal of the lambda or kappa free light chains using standard hemofilters for hemodialysis or hemofiltration; loss of albumin and the requirement to use exogenous plasma or substitution fluids with associated risks.
A need exists for new and effective methods of managing or controlling the levels of lambda and kappa free light chains in myeloma patients, including with or without concomitant drug administration during acute periods of this disease.